


Cuddler

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for lambofcurl101th :Five times Hannibal surprised Face with cuddles... and the one time Face did in return. (I would love if it's not that Face is cuddly that surprises Hannibal, just the time he chooses to do it or some other factor. Or maybe Face cuddles up to Hannibal for the first time in his sleep. Anything like that. <3)
> 
> Only did one. But I hope you enjoy anyway. In case it was unknown, I don't own the A-Team. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> \--Splotcher

He awakes suddenly in the night and tenses. It takes him a moment to realize that he’s awake because there is a warm body pressed against him. Normally that would not be strange, what with the long parade of women passing in and out of his bedroom, but this shape is decidedly larger and more muscled. 

Normally at this point he’d be disentangling himself from his bed partner, slip them a note, disappear to somewhere more cool, open, less…clingy. He didn’t have the option now-the body holding him was stronger than he was, with an iron grip around his waist. 

He liked touch, but sleeping with a lover wrapped around him felt claustrophobic. He didn’t trust enough, didn’t become close enough with his multitude of lovers to ever want that. 

Strangely, he didn’t feel the need to move right now. 

His lover stirs lightly, shifting and pressing more firmly against him. He can’t help but to smile and thread fingers through the silver hair of the head on his chest. He feels the other man smile and sigh happily in his sleep. 

The man never ceases to surprise him. 

John Hannibal Smith.

Cuddler.


End file.
